Maid Café
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: The Maid Café is going live. The main news? Sohma Kyou. Yuki/Kyou pairing. Warning, slight boy/boy love.


**A/N: I got this idea while I was waiting for my first class of the day to start. It's about something my History 151 & 152 teacher said when I used to be in his class. He's one of the few teachers that I know who likes everything about Japanese Culture. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**--**

". . . Are you going to participate, Kyou?"

The cat looked up from his meal into purple orbs across the room. Kyou turned away,

"Why the hell should I join in something so wrong for my image? It's stupid."

"It's not stupid. Miss Honda suggested this wonderful event . I thought it would go to waste if we don't act on it now when Spring is here," the rat stated on the podium in front of the classroom. They were holding a student council meeting about new charity events. This time, Miss Honda offered the class of 2-A to make a maid caf`e and serve students.

Kyou growled, why did the rat have to bring in Tohru? Did Yuki really want him in the event? What for? What would the rat gain in all of this?

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you, Kyou-kun!" Tohru replied happily. Yeah, it was all for her.

--

"W-Wait just a minute! Why are you girls in here?!" Kyou screeched when the empty classroom that he chose to dress in was suddenly violated.

"I'm sorry, but is it okay if you girls leave? I'll help Kyou change and have him out in a few minutes," the rat spoke up at the doorway. The girls all whined by nodded in an agreement and left the room. Kyou glared at the rat in the doorway,

"You're not helping me change, you damn rat!"

Yuki just rolled his eyes, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that. When we get married, do you want the priest to call us, "baka neko" and "damn rat"?"

"Yuki's right," a new voice entered. The two rivals turned to see Haru peering over the edge of one of the chemistry lab stations.

"What the heck?! Why are you even here?" Kyou cried. The cow stood up from his place behind the work table and made his way over to his two older cousins,

"I was tired, so I went to sleep. Then I heard Kyou and grabbed my video camera."

The cat made a swipe at the digital device, but Haru pulled it out of his reach.

"Dammit Haru!"

"We have to hurry, the shop will open in a few minutes," Yuki ushered his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Yeah. . . Well? What are you waiting for? Get out, both of you!" Kyou shouted when his two cousins didn't make a move to leave.

"I've seen you before. . . It's nothing I've never seen before," Yuki excused. Kyou growled and turned to the cow zodiac,

"Haru, leave."

"We're all males here. No shame to change in front of me. Pretend that you're in the PE lockers changing," Haru stated bluntly.

"You creep!" Kyou shouted, but he changed anyway.

--

"Will you stop pointing that camera at my legs?" Kyou growled as he turned around, the black ruffled skirt swished slightly.

"But the thing is, Kyou. . . I've never seen your bare legs since we were back in grade school. Why don't you ever wear shorts anymore? Why do you have to hide a pair of nice, smooth, curvy legs?" Haru stated as he zoomed the camera in on the tanned flesh near the edge of the skirt. The image suddenly turned black.

"Haru, stop it. I won't let you molest him like that," Yuki glowered, his hands firmly on Haru's video camera lens.

"Then how do you want me to molest him?" Haru wondered cheekily.

"You two perverts can talk somewhere else, I'll be leaving," Kyou stated as his heels clacked noisly in his wake.

--

The caf`e was up and running in a matter of minutes. Each maid was accompanied by a butler. Who, but Yuki was a perfect match for Kyou.

"I still think this is wrong. Aren't we supposed to change roles?" Kyou whispered as he poured a customer his tea and handed the customer his confectioner pastry.

"What do you mean, kitty?" Yuki whispered back, his gentle, but alluring smile showed all of his grace in front of their set customer.

"I mean, you the maid, and me the butler!" Kyou hissed.

"No. . . this way is the right way," Yuki argued back.

"In what world?" Kyou whispered as he and Yuki bid their customer goodbye.

"My world," Yuki answered. Kyou blushed at the rat's smile, it really did make you melt.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kyou stomped back to his station, "And shut that thing off, Haru!"

--

The rest of the event was about the same thing, serving customers, whispering between breaks, making out in a remote classroom and Kyou shouting to Haru about the video camera.

"I'd say we had a productive day, despite the occasional disappearance of Yuki and Kyou," the vice president stated happily, "Thank you everyone for your hard work!"

"Thank you!!" the whole student body and participating students cried. Kyou just scoffed in answer and Yuki nudge the cat, in which the cat growled.

--

While everyone was cleaning up, Kyou walked back into the classroom with his school uniform on, he spotted Yuki and Haru busily talking. There was a suspicious mini square device in Haru's fingers. Kyou made a viscious swipe at it with a triumphant, "Ha!"

Kyou threw the small piece of technology chip on the floor and stomped on it,

"How do you like that!"

"Baka," both Yuki and Haru monotoned. It wasn't like they didn't have a seperate copy.

**OWARI**


End file.
